Tales of the Ice Dragon Slayer
by Deity Lilith
Summary: In the kingdom of Fiore, a new chapter is about to enfold for the Fairy Tail guild as they find themselves finding yet another mystery person joining them. OC x Lisanna Rated T for now. If you have any questions, go ahead and pm me :3 I dont bite. ...hard xD
1. Chapter 1

OC: Fairy Tail

Name: Jace Winterfell

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Time: Before the disbanding of Fairy Tail but after the GMG.

Power: Ice Dragon Slayer, Ice Maker Magic, Water Maker Magic.

Hair: Blue Silver

Eyes:  .Storm gray

Skin: Pale Olive.

Fairy Tail is copyright to Hiro Mashima. But Jace is mine x'D

If you wish to see what his feature examples will be, go to tumblr and search for deitylilith c: you can find them there

Link: (Even though you cant click it -) blog/deitylilith

* * *

In a far away kingdom called Fiore, in the grand city of Magnolia, there is a guild above all the others. No matter the damage that is caused by them, no matter the challenge

given to them or forced upon them, they always came out on top regardless of the challenge brought or consequences waiting for them at the end. The guild's name you ask?

Why it's none other than Fairy Tail. Home of its very own brand of fighters, healers, leaders and captivating members. And who you ask ran this powerful and rebellious guild?

Makarov Dreyar. Speaking of the old man, he sat in his usual placing above the floorings and high up on the rafter beams. His beady eyes staring down at his precious children

as they squabbled, fought over stupid things and as usual caused chaos for the aging sixth master of the illustrious guild. But he cared none. They were his children, his

family and still had a lot to learn about life so he let them be. That was until a certain message arrived by carrier pigeon from the Magic Council that had him pondering hard

lately, and soon he bellowed out for silence as he relayed the message finally to the rowdy bunch below. **"Listen up you no good brats of mine! The magic council had**

 **delivered the guild a message the other day back about a trouble maker in the north. And because we seem to always cause problems for the council, they**

 **want us to take care of this problem they can't seem to get rid of. I will be sending one team out to investigate, destroy and bring back peace for the council.**

 **Erza, you will be leader of this team. With you you will take Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Gajeel."** Erza Scarlet, the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail and possibly all of

Fiore, except for Mirajane but that's a story for another time, stepped forward giving the master a bow of her head and spoke up with her usual bravado vocals. " **We will not**

 **fail you Master. And Natsu!"** Her warm brown eyes turning to a cold glare as she stared down at the pink haired dragon slayer that froze mid punch to Gray's face to only

wrap his arm around him with a nervous chuckle. " **Destroy anything that will cause us to lose our reward money and I will destroy you. Understood?"** Swallowing the

lump in his throat Natsu Dragneel, the renowned Salamander of Fairy Tail and possibly the strongest male Wizard besides Laxus, Gajeel and Gray, nodded his head feebly and

gave her a weak grin as he squeaked out his reply. " **AYE SIR!"** Somewhere in the background a certain busty blonde named Lucy Heartfilia, the guild's strongest Celestial

Mage, muttered something out loud about there being enough blue colored flying cats that said Aye Sir. Attention going back to the master of the guild, the aging man gave

his children a nod and watched as they went back to causing havoc and destruction about the guild and their fellow teammates and friends. Feeling a tension migraine coming

on the older man just pinched the bridge of his nose, took a deep breath and just ordered a large ale from the bar and watched his children as time seemed to fly by them.

* * *

Elsewhere in the kingdom of Fiore..

A storm was brewing and with it untold trouble that would no doubt present a major problem for the strongest team of Fairy Tail. The storm was based in a frozen mountain

range that was about a day's journey by train and a week's journey by foot. And there the eye of the storm blossomed. (OCC: Think of it when Elsa walked up the mountain

and caused a snow storm xD) Thick flurries spiraled out of control. The air had become so thin, it was beyond the possibility that a life form could last a minute in that frozen

altitude. However there alone stood a lone figure watching as his magic spiraled out of control, freezing everything in its path and hopefully with it.. the monster he was

battling. (OCCTee-hee. Don't want to make Jace a full on bad guy :D) The beast stood about a good twenty meters tall (roughly 65ft cx) with a body coated in neutral metallic

shaded ice like scales. Deep crystal blue irises glared down at the lone figure before a swing of its sharp talons crashed down to the frozen terra below causing a tremendous

quake to shatter the ground and send the figure flying with a painful yell. He had been too slow that time. If he had been any slower.. Grey shaded eyes with the look of

storms swirling inside of them and around the dark pupils, opened one at a time to meet the deathly glare of the beast. Rolling out of the way just in time of another heavy

swing from the creature's talons, the man's hands met as he voiced out a command for his magical spell. " **Ice Make: Scythe!"**

* * *

As the battle on the mountain ranged on we return back to our team whom was preparing for their departure. Team leader, Erza, arrived with her usual load of too many

things shoveled onto one big ass cart which he took everywhere with her. Honestly, what woman needed that much? Who knew the great Titania was a mission carry on

hoarder. Turning our attention to our lovely busty blonde, she was currently face palming as she watched the infamous Gray Fullbuster arrive on time but in his usual attire.

..Nothing. " **GRAY WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?!** " Lucy's irritated vocals stressed out as she watched the popular ice stripper look around with confusion before down at

himself and yell in surprise before zig zagging around picking up his clothing. And a good thing too as Erza had come close to beating his brains in with her sword as she

stalked towards him only to feel a certain blue exceed fly into her face. " **Ah! Sorry Erza, I didn't see you there. Please don't kill me!** " Over exaggerating as always, Happy

whom was also Natsu's partner, best friend and son. Yes, I said son. He raised the creepy cat from a large egg. Again a story for another time. Just backed away with a

shocked and scared expression upon his adorable little face. Tears daring to fall from the sides of his large eyes as Erza just pinched the bridge of her nose, shooing the cat

away before looking for the dragon slayer. And when she spotted him, she wanted to seriously kill him. Natsu was hiding behind one of the train station pillars already looking

green but had yet to board their day long train ride. I guess being a dragon slayer really had its downsides such as motion sickness. It was odd as he used Happy as

transportation but never got sick. His excuse always being Happy was a person not a vehicle so it countered the argument somehow. " **Natsu I swear to the high heavens if**

 **you do not board this train with us I will have Mirajane take away your tab at the bar and beat you myself with a stick.** " Grabbing the poor dragon slayers shirt

before he had a chance to respond she pulled him into the train with the rest of the team. Gray smirking as always at the so called dragon slayer before getting yelled at again

by Lucy for losing his clothing. Seriously, how could he strip so fast and forget about it? He must've had some childhood to strip like that.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour into their trip to the northern Kaijo mountains it had come down to the same routine. Erza knocked the moaning in pain dragon slayer, Gray snickered at the

exchange before receiving a double glare from the girls as he had once more lost his clothing and was showing every nook and cranny off. Jesus Gray.. there is something

wrong with you.

Stumbling about in the small rail car cabin putting his clothes back on, atleast the ones he found and had even managed to scare the poor old lady in the cabin across from

them. Well.. scare was an understatement. He more so of pissed the poor old wrinkle bag off causing her to chase and hit him with her cane as he stumbled to put his

remaining clothing on and hide behind Erza as she tried to calm the enraged old woman down. Snorting and walking away the red head just turned with a smirk as she and

the busty blonde began laughing at the poor ice wizard as he blushed as red as Natsu's hottest flames before taking a nap. And where is the flying blue and annoying exceed

named Happy you ask? Why he had been holding a communication lacrima as he filmed, and showed the entire thing back to the guild back in Magnolia. Or atleast whomever

was still there at this time as a lot of requests had been coming in and out.

Settling down now, Natsu resting his head on Lucy's lap, the blonde's fingers softly running through the boy's soft salmon tresses slowly with Happy snoozing on her head

quietly. A low but soft purr emanated from slumbering slayers throat (OCC:for all you nalu fans out there cx) as he felt fingers gently stroke his scalp and ease his abdomens

pain. His fingers even going to clutch someone's free hand and nuzzle into it causing the poor blonde to flush softly but smile faintly down at her sleeping friend.

Gray was in his own little world as he froze part of the window and began swirling his finger around creating little shapes and new weapon designs that he would name in his

head and perhaps create for later times. Being a maker wizard was harder than anyone would ever let on as old weapon designs such as his excalibur and cannon were

growing against these new opponents they found everyday not everything he used to rely on so much worked. Perhaps it was time to learn a new art to help him fight? Maybe

he could use an actual weapon like Erza or Lucy. Sighing softly he just went back to his doodling and listened to the random names popping up in his head for his new designs.

Erza on the other hand was going through the report given to them by Mirajane and the master and was devising a plan on how to handle this situation. All they knew at the

moment was that a mysterious snow storm only started to happen after a loud roar filled the heavens and explosions begun on the mountainside near an old village in a pass

called The Frozen Crypt. She would have to assign everyone certain roles. Such as Natsu being point with his nose, Happy flying overhead to scout, Lucy using her keys to

bring Virgo or Loke out to help Natsu, Erza would continuously run scenarios through her head with Gray taking the rear. However as she begun to assign roles she realized

they were missing someone. Someone very crucial for this plan to work. Gajeel. Groaning loudly she smacked her head quite roughly against the metal beam that held the

baggage overhead with a loud **THRANG** and startled everyone except for Natsu as he continued to slumber.

* * *

Speaking of said dragon slayer, the iron beast growled low as he shook the train conductor wildly as he yelled in the poor mans face. " **WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE FUCKING**

 **TRAIN LEFT?! IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO LEAVE TIL NINE!"** As he continued to shake the poor man, Pantherlily, Gajeels partner and one of his few close friends just

shook his head slowly and polished his sword. ' _Erza you better make this up to Gajeel.'_ Was all he thought with a sly smirk crossing his scarred muzzle with a light chuckle

leaving him before he begun watching his partner shake another conductor as the first one passed out. " **Gajeel don't kill the poor man! We'll take another train, the**

express one!" Just the mention of it had the wild dragon slayer pale before turning mildly green. His hard gaze turning to his partner before he grunted out a loud sigh

knowing it would be the only way to catch up to them.

And catch up they did to the others, Gajeel blue and green from his motion sickness and nausea, muscles once solid and strong now trembling as the iron dragon

limped out of the train. His exceed in his humanoid form as he helped to escort the sick man off the train so that they would not get trapped on it like before. An

incident to this day that still haunts Gajeel when he thinks of trains. Damn transportation demons. Covering his mouth with his hand, eyes closed shut as his facade

flashed in pain he held back the bile that threatened to come up. Taking in a slow deep lungful of air he swallowed it down and just stood still as his body adjusted to

the situation, soon letting him stand and move on his own. "When I get my claws on that red headed witch I'll-" Gak! Covering his mouth once more, a little too

soon to say sorry to his body, he hunched over a trash can and just emptied his stomach. Lily's nose scrunched up in disgust, his ears twitching before his head

turned to see the original train they were supposed to take finally arrive. This is going to be interesting..


	3. Update 2018

Greetings fellow anime lovers,

It has been quite awhile since I have last been here to post another chapter or update to this new story. The only excuse I can give is that I have been quite been but I am back, and ready to continue this story so that all of you may keep enjoying what my brain can give to you.

So, bare with me as I gather my muse and try to post atleast 1 to 2 chapters every other week. It will be worth it.

~ Your friendly neighborhood idiot.


End file.
